I See You
by Kamilia
Summary: After years of hiding away thier feelings, Flora and Helia go on a camping trip and reveal what they have been hiding from each other for over a decade and try to stay together after someone tries to break them apart.
1. The Meeting

"Get out of our school, you freak!" A girl with light blonde hair and golden brown eyes said as she along with several other four year olds beat up a girl with brunette, waist length hair and blonde bangs. Her beautiful jade coloured eyes covered by her hands which were tan in complexion along with the rest of her body,

"Please stop." She cried as they backed her into a corner and continued to hit her.

"Your a loser, you nature loving freak." The blonde continued to yell till they heard a voice from behind them.

The girls that were beating up Flora stopped and looked round to see a boy only a couple months older than them with long dark blue hair, blue eyes, and fair complexion. He wore a light blue loose fitting shirt and black pants along with blue and white sneakers.

"Prince Helia." A girl called out.

* * *

Helia was walking around Magix Prep School when he saw Princess Diaspro and a bunch of other girls beating up a girl about his age. She had brunette hair, her eyes were covered so he could see what colour they are, tan complexion and wore a short pink dress with white floral patterns on it. Running over to assist her, he said, "Leave her alone, you bullies."

The girls stopped and looked around at him.

Then one girl said, "Prince Helia."

"You witches! Leave my friend alone!" He yelled, lying. He had seen the girl around school before but he never got the chance to talk to her since it was only the first day.

"I didn't know you were friends with this commoner, my prince." Diaspro said. "She is an outcast your highness been the only non royal attending the school."

"That still doesn't give you the right to bully her. She is my friend and if I see any of you guys hurting her again you will regret it." He walked over to Flora and helped her up off the ground.

Flora suprised that the Prince of Magix was helping her of all people kept quite though-out the entire conversation.

"We are sorry, your highness." Diaspora said.

"And?" Helia said.

"And what?" She asked.

"Apologise to my friend also."

"What? No way!" She yelled. Helia gave her a glare which gave Diaspro fear. "Sorry." She said. "Come on girls, if we continue to hang around her people will start to think that we are like her."

With that everyone but Helia and Flora left.

"Thank you, your Highness." Flora whispered as the girls disappeared. "You didn't need to do that."

"But I couldn't stand by and let them hurt you." He replied. "What is your name and where are you from?" He asked kindly.

"My name is Flora and I am from Linpeha"

"What that girl said is true? Are you a commoner?" He questioned.

"Yes, your highness. My family moved here from Linpeha to work for this school and that's how I was allowed to come here." She answered.

Magix Prep was a school for only royalty alone since the school fee was very pricy and has had a long tradition of only accepting persons of royal blood.

"Well Flora, I am Helia and if you want we could be friends."

"Everyone knows who you are, your highness. After all you are the heir to the most powerful realm in the galaxy." Flora informed him while smiling. "And I would love to be your friend."

"Flora, you can call me Helia. Friends don't call friends your highness." He returned the smile.

"Okay, Helia." She replied.

* * *

Twelve Years Later

Now attending Magix High, Flora, sixteen walked into school wearing a pink, white, and green sundress in a floral print with green and pink wedges and pink flower shape earrings. Her hair was let down and reached below her waist, now.

Reaching her locker she opened it and took out her Biology text and writing book for the next class. Glancing at her locker door she smiled at the picture. One was of her and Helia alone in the park while another was of them along with Helia and her parents and the third was of her other friends, five girls and that they along with Flora called themselves the Winx Club and the last one was of five boys who along with Helia called themselves the Specialists.

Over the years Helia and Flora had become quite close to the point where Helia's parents thought of her as their daughter and had invited her and her parents to live in the castle and work for them.

Flora knew her parents had loved Helia like the son they never had and was happy by that.

Thinking about her parents, she looked back at the picture of them before frowning. Seven years ago they passed away when a drunk driver crashed into their car on the way home from the movies. Luckily Flora was with Helia and his parents when the crash occurred and police caught the drunck driver before he could escape and instead of her going to foster care the King and Queen of Magix decided to raise her as their own.

Closing her locker, she turned to see Helia standing beside her. He stood in front of her wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt and his hair was cut in into short, spiky fringes. "Hey Flora." He gave her one of his heart melting smiles.

"Hi Helia. Ready for class, I hear we are getting a sub today."

"Yeah, I'm ready." He responded. "Oh Flo before I forget." He took out a white sheet of paper out of his book. "I got this from the office; it's a form for the annual senior camping trip. The trip is next week Monday so the deadline is tomorrow."

"How could I forget about it?" Flora gently hit herself on the head. "Guess with the anniversary of my parents coming up soon along with my birthday it just slipped my mind." She took it from Helia and placed it carefully into her pink and green one strap bag. "Can you believe it? An entire week with nature."

"I know. After all that is your element." He gave her a soft nudge on the arm.

"What about you? You love nature as much as me and you are going to draw a lot of beautiful and rare plants while we are there."

"You know me too well."

"I'm suppose to. You are my best friend and I have lived with you for so too many years not to." Flora nudged him back.

Hearing the bell ring, Helia grabbed Flora's hand and hurried to their class.

Flora blushed at the sudden contact and was glad Helia wasn't looking. Over the years she had developed a crush on the seventeen year old prince to the point where she was head over heels in love with him but tried to put her feelings aside since a lot of other girls were after his affection as well.

Reaching into class, the two let out a sigh of relief when they saw that the teacher hadn't arrive as yet.

Taking their seats beside each other, Flora looked behind her to see her five closest girlfriends.

Sitting directly behind her was Bloom, Princess of Sparks. She had long red hair, blue eyes, fair complexion and wore a blue and white strip top with a blue mini skirt and matching colour heels.

Then sitting behind Bloom was Stella, Princess of Solaria. She had bright blonde hair, orange eyes, fair complexion and wore a green strapless dress with pink stripes and a pink and brown wedged.

Behind Helia sat Musa, Princess of Melody. She had long blue hair caught up into two pigtails, blue eyes. Wearing a chequered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants and aqua sneakers, she looked like a rocker.

Behind Musa was Tecna, Princess of Zenith. Her hair was a magenta colour pixie cut, her eye teal and a pale skin tone. Her outfit consisted of a purple mini skirt along with a lavender polo vest midriff top and same colour wedged heel boot.

Last but not least, Layla, Princess of Andros, who was seating beside Tecna. She was a dark skin girl with long wavy dark brown hair and cerulean eyes. Wearing a lime green tank with pink patterned shirt over it, her pants are a darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs. She also had on a pink and green sneakers and a green trimmed headband.

All of her friends were princess but they never made Flora feel left out because she wasn't one.

Smiling to her friends, she turned around when the teacher walked in.

An hour later

Bio was over and everyone headed to the gym for Flora's worst subject ever P.E.

Changing into the mandatory uniform consisting of a red shorts and a white shirt, the class was divided into two, the girls on the left and the boys on the right.

Seeing as how the teacher hadn't arrived as yet the Winx Club went to a corner of the gym and began to talk.

"Hey Flora, what's going on between you and Helia?" Stella asked.

"Nothing, we are just friends." She answered with a blush on her face.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Bloom giggled. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other during Bio class. Give it up, you love him."

"Is it that noticeable?" Flora held her head down.

"Yeah." Musa said. "Basically everyone in school knows you two have feelings for each other."

"Helia doesn't have feelings for me, well like that anyway. He only sees me as his best friend." She sighed.

"Flora, Helia is head over heels in love with you. Why don't you see that?" Tecna asked.

"Because I am afraid that I might get it wrong and it ends up that he doesn't see me as anything but a friend." She blushed. "He has always been there for me, thoughout everything that has happened to me and I don't want to mess that up by expressing my feelings that he may not return."

"But he will return those feelings you have." Layla said. "I see it in his eyes that he loves you without limits. He looks at you the same way our boyfriends look at us." She indicated to the other girls in the group.

"Okay." Flora said. "To get you five off my back I will tell Helia next week on the camping trip, alright?"

"Alright." Stella said. "And if you don't tell him next week I will."

Meanwhile…

The Specialist looked to see their girlfriends talking to Flora and took the time to talk to Helia. Walking to another corner of the gym, Nabu asked, "So dude have you told her as yet?"

"Not yet. I want to wait till next week when we go on the camping trip." Helia replied.

"So why not today?" Brandon asked. "You said it yourself, the longer you wait the higher the chance that someone else will take her away from you."

"Not if I scare them away like usual but it just feels right to wait till next week." He began to have doubts. "Guys, I don't know about this, I mean she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Not to mention the smartest, most graceful person I have ever seen with the voice of an angel. I love her but I am afraid of losing her as a friend, my best friend."

"The almighty Helia is afraid?" Sky grinned. "The same guy that always tells us to face our fears head on and never let it take over our life."

"Yeah," Timmy said. "The same guy that helped us get our girlfriend is afraid to get one for himself."

"Lamebrain has a point." Riven said. "For the years we have known you, we have never seen you with a girlfriend. Why are you afraid to be happy with a girl?"

"That's because she has been the only girl I have ever loved. Since the first moment we met she has stolen my heart." Helia said.

"She is really special to you." Sky said. "The only other thing to say is, if you don't tell her, we will."

"You wouldn't." Helia gave them a deadly glare.

"That won't work on us this time dude. We are tried of seeing you acting like a love sick puppy over her. You need to tell her before she gives up hope and moves on to another guy and she's hot so I am betting a guy will take the chance and grab her away from you."

Helia's heart broke from the idea of someone else going out with the girl of his dreams, the only girl he has ever loved.

"Alright, I will tell her." He answered.

* * *

"I can't believe that Helia is still hanging out with that loser Flora! And the word around school is that, they are in love with each other. " Diaspro said as she and her friends sat on the bleachers. Looking towards him and his friends.

"Well she is kind of pretty and they do make a prefect couple." Stormy, one of her friends answered.

"Stormy!" Darcy, Stormy's sister and friend yelled. "It's not about them been a prefect couple. It's about Helia loving one of us and not one of those losers."

"Well girls." Icy said. "I have a plan. Next week is the camping trip and I am going to make sure Helia falls in love with one of us so that way we can control the kingdom and rule it with an iron fist." The girl then chuckled lightly watching the handsome prince.

* * *

_**New story, yeah. **_

_**Anyway in this story the girls have the same powers as in the show but they can't transform into fairies or witches and every one is the basically the same age. **_

_**How everyone enjoys it and please review.**_


	2. The Trip

Helia tripled checked his bags to make sure he had every thing needed for the trip tomorrow. Looking over his list he smiled. _'Sometime between tomorrow and Saturday I have to tell her how I feel or else I might lose her to another guy.' _He thought. _'I still might end up losing her if I tell her my feelings and she doesn't return them then things might become awkward to the point where we aren't even best friends again.' _

Glancing over at one of his night stands he saw Flora's gift. It was a small box wrapped in a pink, floral printed wrapping paper with a dark pink bow tying it together. He got up and carefully placed it in his bag, not wanting what was in it to break. "I hope Flora loves it." He whispered to himself before a knock on the door was heard.

"Helia, are you in there?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, come in Flora." He replied, quickly zipping up the bag so Flora couldn't see her gift.

Seeing the door open, he saw her dressed in a pink and green mini shorts with a pink spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair caught up in a high ponytail with a few strands loose.

* * *

Flora stood outside of Helia's room for nearly five minutes before knocking on the door. He said he wanted to do another drawing of her before going on the trip. Thinking about it she thought, _'He has done so many drawings of me_. _Could this be a sign that he likes me more than just a friend?'_

Shaking the thought out of her head, she whispered. "He could never like me as anything other than a friend. After all he has princess from all across the galaxy throwing themselves at him, literally." She should know after seeing numerous princesses actually begging him to be his bride. "What would he want with someone like me?"

Hearing Helia reply she opened the door to see him sitting on his king size four poster bed wearing nothing but a grey sweatpants.

Even though she had been in his room several times she still observed and noted how large and beautiful it looked. It was painted light blue with white. A golden chandler hung high over the bed, plants in ever corner of the room, a flat screen computer in the corner along with a wide screen TV in the centre of the wall facing the bed. A small couch and two night tables with lamps where positioned on either side if the bed. One had a chair facing it while the other had a picture of a sixteen year old Helia and Flora hanging out a the park. There were three doors in the room apart from the one existing it and the sliding one leading to the balcony. One led to the bathroom while the other was a walk in closet. The last one which was right beside the bed was a mystery to everyone in the palace expect the king and queen. No one has ever been in there before and no matter how many times Flora had asked or pleaded with him to tell her, he wouldn't break.

He didn't want to tell her that the door led to a small room with like nearly fifty drawings and photographs of her. She might end up thinking he was crazy and obsessed with her.

Closing the door she blushed seeing how muscular he looked. He had a six pack and tone arms. He was muscular but not too muscular like those bodybuilders.

"Are you ready?" He asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Yes. Where am I going to stay this tme? The bed or couch?" She asked.

"The bed." He replied getting up.

Seeing Flora climbing onto the bed, he grabbed his sketchpad and pencil from a draw near the bed. Taking a chair, he placed it in front of the bed and position himself comfortably on it. Looking up at his flower princess, Helia couldn't help but admire and drink up the beauty that laid before him.

Starting to sketch he could hear his heart beating, rapidly. It felt like someone was grabbing it and wanted to rip it from his chest.

About an hour into the sketch, he saw that Flora had drifted off to sleep. He understood since it was after eleven now. He smiled. _'She looks so peacefully.' _He thought for a moment before finishing the drawing.

Getting up, he placed the chair back in its original position before placing the pad in his bag. The reason why he loved to draw Flora so much was because she was the love of his life. He felt like no one was more worthy of drawing than her and wanted to capture her beauty as many times as possible but he never had the nerve to tell her that instead he would say it was for his parents or that he was doing a drawing for the art club and class and that she was the prefect muse or something like that.

Checking to make sure everything was in it's proper place, he shut off all the lights before going into bed. Luckily the bed was big enough to fit like five or six people so he decided to leave her alone, not like he mind having her there. Every time Flora would fall asleep on his bed they would wake up with Helia's arms hugging her petite waist while Flora was resting on his chest and her hands hugging his neck or resting on his chest. The two would always end up been embarrassed by it but loved the feeling they got when they were in each others arms.

* * *

Next Day

More than two hundred seniors stood in front of Magix High. The time was five a.m and the mood, cranky. Everyone was waiting on the buses to arrive so they could be one their way. It would be a five hour trip to the campsite and everyone had to reach the school grounds early.

Flora wasn't all that cranky after been use to getting up early and was happy since her birthday was tomorrow Helia's parents gave her, her birthday gift from earlier today. It was a silver crown with serveal diamonds inplanted in it and a dress. Even though she wasn't a princess by birth they saw her as thier princess and even suggested several times that she and Helia will get married one day. That embrassed the two teens but in thier minds and hearts they wanted it to be true.

A couple minutes later three white buses drive up into the school ground then four senior teachers appeared.

One was Professor Saladin, Helia's grandfather. He was short in height and had long grey hair and fair complexion. He was also one of the few males in Magix to have powers which was no surprise since all members of the Royal Family of Magix were blessed with powers.

Helia had powers as well but tried not to rely on it too much in fear that he might get lazy and only use it when it came to something really important.

The other was Ms. Faragonda, Helia's grandmother. She and his grandfather has been married for almost fifty years now and the pair made one of the most powerful couples in the magically dimension. Tall in height along with short white hair, small reading glasses covering up her bright blue eyes and fair complexion, she was consisted one of the kindest and beautiful elderly woman in the realm.

The second female teacher was Ms. Griselda. Tall in height, brunette hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin tone, persons called her a called her one of the most uptight and disliked teachers in the entire school. The only person more disliked than her was Professor Griffin, the last teacher assigned to chaperone the trip. Her hair in a mixer of blue and white, skin tone pale blue and make up way over done and outfit consisting of gothic clothing which fit her personality of depressing. She was the most hated teacher at Magix since she still held a grudge towards Ms. Faragonda for taking away Professor Saladin from her and took out her anger on everyone even fifty years after the incident had occurred.

Calling every students name, the teachers checked to make sure everyone was accounted for before loading the buses and drove off.

Flora was happy that she along with all of her friends ended up on the same bus and instead of having Ms. Griselda or Professor Griffin they had Ms. Faragonda and Professor Saladin as their chaperones.

Sitting at the back of the bus were Flora and Helia with Riven and Musa sitting in front of them, arguing as usual about something. Bloom and Sky were sitting across from them making out along with Stella and Brandon, who sat in front of Bloom and Sky. Layla and Nabu were sitting in front of Musa and Riven talking about sports as usually while Timmy and Tecna sat across from them discussing the latest technology.

Hearing someone clearing their throat, Helia looked up to see Riven was looking at him and mouthed 'Do It Now.'

Looking around he saw all his other friends had stop doing what they were doing before and look towards the pair.

'Okay.' He mouthed back before turning to Flora and sighed when he saw her fast asleep. "Maybe later then." He told Riven.

Seeing everyone agreeing, he saw them resuming their pervious activates he turned and gazed at the sleeping beauty beside of him.

* * *

"Okay everyone choose a camp partner quickly." Ms. Faragonda said as everyone came off the bus and stood a wooden area of Magix.

"Helia, do you want to me my partner?" Flora asked as she turned to him.

"Sure." He grinned.

"What about you, Bloom?" Sky asked as he held onto his girlfriend's hand. "Want to be my partner?"

"Thought you would have never asked." Bloom smiled.

"And maybe later we can do the deed in our tent, princess." He whispered in her ear.

Bloom blushed. "Maybe, if you promise not to be loud and disturb all the other campers." She whispered back.

"Can't make any promises." Sky grinned. "Looks like that sound proofing spell you learned from Ms. Griselda will come in handy later."

"I still haven't perfected it as yet so I can't promise it will work." She answered.

* * *

"Stella, want to be my camp buddy?" Brandon asked shyly.

"Sure, Honey Bear like you even had to ask." Stella kissed his cheek. "You can even protect me from all the creepy crawling things in the woods."

"I will always protect you my sunshine." He blushed from the kiss.

* * *

"Timmy?" Tecna said as she put away her laptop.

"Tecna?" He replied. "Want to be my camp partner?" He put away his laptop as well seeing as how it wasn't working in this realm.

"Sure but I can't promise that I will be a good camp buddy seeing as how my powers are limited here and I don't know a thing about camping."

"I don't know anything about camping too, Tecna so we can learn together." Timmy walked over and hugged his girlfriend.

Tecna returned the hug, showing one of those rare emotionally moments between the two.

* * *

"Layla, what do you say? Me and you? Buddies?" Nabu asked as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"Sure." She smiled. "Like you even had to ask." She then leaned forward to kiss him which Nabu gladly returned.

* * *

"Riven?" Musa asked, pouting showing she was still upset from the argument that happened earlier.

"Musa?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Okay then." She answered. "Glad we had this talk."

"Me too." He grinned. Knowing what she meant to ask and smiled knowing that they were more than likely they were going to have make-up sex later on in the tent.

* * *

"Okay everyone." Professor Saladin called out while using a voice ampler spell so everyone could hear him. "Now that you have chosen a camp buddy, you two will have to set up a tent without magic before going on a hike. Everyone will be spilt up into four groups and is going deep into the woods to see and find out about the rare wildlife that inhabit it."

"Okay Professor." The students answered.

A few minutes later Flora and Helia were the first to finish building their tents since Helia's parents had made sure the pair knew everything about surviving training without powers just in case something had happened.

Also wanting to make sure the two were safe, they also made them take self defence training, made sure they knew who to use every weapon known to man and kung fu classes. The king and queen were very protective of their children.

Looking around they saw that Tecna and Timmy were having the most difficulties while everyone else was almost finished.

"Do you guys want some help?" Flora asked as she and Helia walked up to the two.

"Yes!" Tecna yelled. "The camping life wasn't meant for me."

"It just takes some getting use to." Helia told her.

Taking up the equipment needed to build the tents, they showed them the correct way to build it.

"Thanks you guys." Timmy said. "You're a life saver."

"No problem." Flora and Helia said at the same time.

A couple minutes later Ms. Faragonda had called out a list of which student went with which teacher and sadly for Flora and Helia they ended up with Professor Griffin and were stuck in a group with several other students including Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Diaspro.

"Looks like you guys got the short end of the stick." Bloom said to Helia and Flora.

Everyone else was placed with Ms. Faragonda or Professor Saladin.

"Don't remind us." Helia groaned.

"At least we well have each other." Flora held his hand causing him to surprise by the action.

"I can't stand seeing her with him." Diaspro growled as she and the trixs watched as Flora held onto Helia's hand.

"Cool your nerves drama queen." Icy said. "If my plan works, Flora will be gone before we get back from hick." She chuckled lightly while watching the two love birds.

* * *

**PS: Flora and Helia are not related at all. The king and queen just took her in after her parents died. **

**Also, I have a genereal idea of how I want the next chapter to look like but it would really help if everyone could pitch in an idea so the story could be better. Please and thank you...**


	3. The Feelings

Packing his gear, Helia double check to make sure everything was there that was needed for the hike including his art tools needed to draw the rare flowers. He then looked in his duffle bag and saw Flora's gift. _'Can't leave this here by itself. Someone might come in here and steal it.' _He thought. _'This gift is worth a lot to me especially since it's intended for Flora.' _Placing it in his bag, he got up off the floor and saw Flora talking to Layla and decided to wait till they were finish to talk to her.

* * *

"Flora, while you're on the hike you should tell Helia how you feel." Layla said to her.

"How? I mean I can't just walk up to him during the hike and say 'Helia, I am madly in love with you.'" She replied.

"Do it while you two are alone and tell him something like 'Helia, I really like you.' You know something like that and don't come on too strong or you might scare him away." Layla informed her.

"But suppose he doesn't feel the same way about me? Then what? It's going to be totally different between us especially since we live together and-."

"Let me stop you there. I heard from a very reliable source that Helia is totally crushing on you and is too chicken to tell you."

"How reliable?" Flora asked.

"Very reliable. Now go get yourself a boyfriend." Layla smiled before making her way to her group.

"Hey, Flora are you ready to go?" Helia asked walking up to her.

"Yes, I am." She answered. "Helia, I have something to tell you." She started to blush.

"What is it? You can tell me anything, Flo."

"I-."

"Helia, want to be my partner on this hike." Icy butted her way into the conversation.

"Flora and I are already partners." He answered, angrily. He didn't like Icy and her sisters especially since they were the ones that always like to trouble Flora.

Taking Flora's hand he walked away, wanting to get away from her as quickly as possible.

"I see Icy and her sisters are still after your heart." Flora said shyly.

"No matter how many times they come, my heart will and forever belong to someone else." Helia replied.

"Oh." Flora held her head down. "Do I know her?"

Helia started to regret what he had said. "Yes, you do." He answered.

Not wanting to hear about this girl she stopped the conversation there. _'For all the years I have known him he has never mention liking a girl before. She must be really special especially since he has never gone out with anyone before.' _

"What about you? Is there any guy that has captured your heart?" Helia asked.

"Yeah but he doesn't feel the same way about me." She answered, sadly. "And now I don't really feel date worthy."

"What are you talking about? You are date worthy." Helia stopped and turned to face her. Holding her hands, he continued. "You are beautiful, smart, graceful and basically everything a guy could ever want in a lover plus more and if he doesn't see that then he's an idiot."

"Thank you." She blushed. "But if I was all that then why hasn't any guy asked me out?"

'_Because I scared them away.' _He said in his mind. "Maybe they are intimidated by your beauty."

"You're the best, Helia." Flora gave him a hug which He gladly returned.

They stood in that position for a good minute, never wanting to part till they heard Ms. Griffin yell. "You love birds break it up. We have a hike to complete before sunsets."

Breaking and blushing, the two said, "Yes, Ms."

Hours Later…

It was four hours into the hike and so far everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves expect the Trix.

Taking a break, everyone took out their snack and began munching it down expect for Helia and Flora.

"Flora, look at this Ligmun Vitae." Helia said, walking up to the flower. Kneeling down he continued. "This is said to be one of the rarest flowers in the entire magically dimension."

Flora walking over to him took out her camera and took a picture of it. "You can draw it when we return to the campsite tonight." She said.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. Since Griffin was moving incredible fast on this trip, he didn't get the chance to draw any of the wildlife like intended so Flora had suggested to take pictures of all of them and let him draw them later.

* * *

Diaspro looked over at where Helia and Flora were standing and growled. "I can't stand does two together. It's more disgusting than all this nature crap. Icy, when are you going to get rid of her?"

"Soon, you uptight witch." Icy was becoming annoyed with her always asking.

Looking at the time, she saw that it was after five now and Griffin would be ready to leave and return to the campsite.

Seeing some storm clouds hovering over them, Icy said, quietly. "Stormy, start up a thunder storm, now."

"My pleasure." She grinned. Closing her eyes, she hid behind a tree and gave the clouds some juice and it began to ran, heavily.

Darcy had created a barrier and covered her and her sisters from the rain.

"Everyone let's hurry back to the campsite." Griffin said while creating a barrier to cover everyone.

"Helia," Flora whispered to him. "The voice of nature is telling me this storm isn't natural."

"Does it tell you who is doing it?" He asked as everyone walked swiftly.

"No but I'm scared." She answered, hearing the thunder roar.

Helia remembered that Flora hated thunderstorms since they reminder her of her parents died. It was raining heavily when she got the news that they were killed and it would bring up painful memories.

"Don't worry, I will protect you always. I promise." He smiled, holding her hand.

Flora returned the smile before feeling something hard hit her and send her and Helia over the edge of a cliff.

* * *

The Trix walked at the back of the pack with Helia and Flora only a few metres ahead of them. Using her powers, Darcy send it towards Flora while Icy had opened the barrier large enough for her to fall over the cliff and died hitting the bottom. What she or the others didn't expect was for Helia to hold onto her so both ended up fell over the edge.

"You idiot!" Icy yelled while closing back the barrier. "You were only suppose to hit Flora not her plus Helia."

"Sorry!" Darcy replied. "I didn't expect him to get so close to her."

"Great! Just great!" Disapro yelled. "Now I have lost any chance of getting Helia because you threw him into the pit of doom."

* * *

Flora groaned as she and Helia fell quickly into the pit of doom. Still feeling pain from whatever hit her and Helia.

Looking down to see spikes on the ground, she used her powers and made Ivy spouted from the ground and wrapped around the two before carrying them away from the spikes and to an open space in the middle of the woods.

"Thanks, Flora." Helia said as they landed on the ground and the ivy had disappeared from around them.

"No problem." She groaned before still feeling pain from whatever hit her. The rain coming down heavily, the two became soaking wet, immediately.

Helia looked over to his princess and saw she was in more pain than him since whatever hit them hit her more. Seeing Flora trying to get up, he stopped her and said. "Don't get up. Let me try and heal you first."

Flora nodded and turned over so he could heal her back while Helia kneed over and placed his hands on her.

Feeling a little better she said, "Thank you Helia."

"No problem." He replied, getting up. Helping Flora up, he continued. "We should look for shelter till the storm stops. "

"The voice of nature is telling me that a cave is a couple metres ahead. " Flora said.

"Too bad we haven't perfected that teleporting spell Grandpa and Grandma had thought us." Helia joked as the two ran in the direction Flora had pointed to.

"I know we could have been in our almost comfy tent right now." Flora said.

Finally reaching the cave, the two stood inside and watched as the storm poured harder with not sign of ending anytime soon.

Flora used her powers to create an ivy door in the cave entrance so no one could get in while Helia used his magic to strength it so it was almost impossible for anyone or thing to come in and attack them.

"My magic isn't strong enough right now to warm us up." Flora shivered as she sat on the cave floor.

"Mine neither." Helia took off his bag and search for a flashlight. Finding it, he turned it on and look round the cave for anything usable to make a fire.

"I see some wood over there." Flora pointed out to the back. Getting up, she helped him carry them to the centre and light them with matches from Helia's bag pack.

We should take off our clothes so that way we don't catch a cold." He told her.

"What?" She blushed.

"We should take off our clothes and let them dry by the fire so we don't catch a cold and to warm ourselves up we can lie under a blanket and use each other's body heat." He had a blush on his face too from the thought of him and Flora naked underneath a sheet. He also was very thankful that the time had gotten darker so she couldn't see the blush.

Remember this from one of their survival training class, she hastily agreed.

Looking into her bag, she found a large blanket, big enough to hold three people and gave it to him. "You can go first, if you want." She said, nervously.

"Sure." He responded. Watching as Flora turned around he carefully removed all of his clothes and placed them near the fire before laying on the floor and covered himself with the blanket. "Finish." He mentioned before closing his eyes.

Flora looked around and say him laying on the floor with his eyes snapped shut. Removing her clothes she placed them near the fire before going underneath the blanket.

Helia's eyes string wide open when he felt Flora's breast pressed against his chest. His cheeks turned pink as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We are suppose to cuddle." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah." He hugged her waist and loved how soft her skin was and how wonderful her body felt pressed against his.

A few moments of silence came before thunder roared causing Flora to scream a little. "I want this storm to be over." She quivered.

"Don't worry, my sweet. I promise to protect you and I will keep that promise no matter what." Helia tried to comfort her.

"Thank you; I don't know what I would do without you in my life." She looked up and became mesmerised by his beautiful blue eyes. "You have done so much me and I have done so little for you in return."

Helia looked down at Flora's beautiful jade coloured eyes and replied. "You have done more for me than anyone else could have in their lifetime." He reassured her.

"Really?"

"Yes! You gave me hope that I can become a great king when I thought I couldn't. You showed me the beauty of nature and friendship and some many other things. That's why I love you, Flora, more than anything. My love for you goes farther than a bottomless pit or space itself. It's infinite." He confessed. He opened up and showed a side that no one but Flora could unlock; now he only hoped she felt the same.

"You love me?" Flora thought her ears had deceived her.

"Yes and I totally understand if you don't feel the same way-." He was stopped when Flora said.

"I love you too."

"What?" He seemed surprised by the answered.

"I have loved you from the first moment we met. I just didn't understand the feeling till a few years ago. My love for you goes beyond limits." She replied.

Feeling Helia's lips pressed against hers, she returned it. Opening her mouth, the kiss became more heated as both explored a place where no one has before. Moving his hands up and down her back while Flora hugged his neck tighter, moaning loudly from the kiss, both failed to notice a ring with a silver band and an amethyst gem in the centre appeared on Flora's left middle finger while a ring with a silver band and a sapphire gem in the middle appeared on Helia's left middle finger.

The kiss intensified as both go began to explore each others body to the point where they knew that it would lead to something else, something more intimate but didn't care.


	4. See You

"What is taking Griffin so long to come back?" Ms. Faragonda asked, beginning to get worried. The storm was getting worst by the minute and right now everyone was at the camp site protected by a magically barrier.

"They will be here soon." Saladin said calmly.

"If you say so but something else is brothering me also. I wonder why our magic didn't work on getting rid of the storm."

"That's because in the wooden realms you can't get rid of things, you can only enhance it." A voice could be heard from behind them. Looking around they saw Griffin with her group walking though the barrier. "Been the former queen, I thought you of all people would know how this region works." Griffin continued.

"Griffin." Ms. Faragonda said calmly.

"Faragonda!" She hissed.

"Ladies!" Saladin intervened. "That's enough. We have more important things to talk about like where is Helia and Flora?" He mentioned.

Looking around they saw the two teens were nowhere around the campsite. "Griffin, where are they?" Ms. Faragonda started to worry even more. "Where are our babies?"

She always had a soft spot for the two and cared deeply for them but tried not not to play favorite at school.

"They were with me when we were walking back but I have no idea where they could be now." She answered not carrying.

"Flora and Helia are missing?" Stella's voice was heard loudly across the campsite.

The teachers turned around to see the winx and specialist standing behind them.

"Yes but let's not worry." Saladin answered.

"Not worry!" Bloom yelled. "Our friends are missing and we need to go find them."

"Bloom!" Ms. Faragonda said. "There is nothing we can do for them now. It's dark and we have no idea where they could be now. So we will have to look for them in the morning."

"But Ms. F. they could be in danger." Musa said. "Suppose something happened to them and they need medical attention."

"I would not worry about that." Saladin said. "Helia and Flora's powers can more than heal and themselves and each other if they get injured."

"They do have a point." Timmy spoke.

"Timmy!" Layla yelled.

"Everyone!" Ms. Faragonda spoke. "Do what we say and let's leave it till tomorrow morning." Finishing she and other the teachers walked away.

"I don't care what they say we need to go look for them." Stella said. "I can use my sun powers to light up the trail and we can go up the path where they were last seen on."

"I agree with Stella." Layla mentioned.

"Me too." Bloom said.

"That goes for me as well." Musa smiled.

"But not for me." Tecna finally spoke out.

"Tecna what about our friends?" Bloom yelled. "Don't you care what happens to them?"

"Of course I care about them!" She yelled back. Feeling offended. "But at the end of the day the teachers have a point. Even with Stella's powers we still would not have a crystal clear view of the entire wood and we do not know where to look since we have no idea where they got lost!"

Walking away she was hurt by Bloom's statement.

"I can't believe you said that to Tecna!" Timmy ran after his girlfriend.

"I can't believe Tecna said that." Layla muttered.

"I can." Nabu spoke overhearing what his girlfriend said. "Look at this logically! Flora's powers give her a greater advantage here than you any of you girls plus she and Helia has had a lot of survival training to prepare themselves for situations like these so they will be find."

"Nabu!" Layla yelled.

"Get off your high horse princesses and admit that you all are wrong." Riven said calmly. "Face the facts that Flora and Helia have a better advantage than us since they have a connection with nature."

"And besides we would only get lost since we don't know the trails around here." Brandon informed them.

"So if they haven't come back by day break we will go look for them." Sky said before he and the other guys left the girls.

"Did we just hear no a while ago?" Stella asked not use to anyone telling her no.

"Yes we did and we also got a reality check." Musa answered.

"Maybe we weren't thinking logically on this." Bloom said.

"The guys were right." Layla sighed. "And we should apologise to Tecna."

The other girls agreed and walked towards where she and the guys were sitting.

Meanwhile…

Helia and Flora lay on the floor, breathing heavily, and totally tried from the intense hours of love making.

Wrapping the blanket around them, Helia hugged Flora's waist to bring her closer to him. Flora wrapped her arms around his neck with both of them lying on their sides, facing one another.

"That was amazing!" Both spoke at the same time.

"I love you!" They did it again before leaning towards each other and shared a passionate kiss.

"I feel like somehow we have become one." Flora blushed as they parted.

"I know." Helia said. "Ever since we confessed our feelings for one another I feel so connected to you like our souls fused together and we have become a single being."

Flora agreed. Even though they were close before confessing their feelings they felt even closer but it was something... different something that couldn't be expressed in words but in action.

Holding Flora closer to him, like that was even possible, he kissed her lips once more before saying. "You have given me the most important ever that I will treasure for the rest of my life and beyond."

"And what is that?" She asked, shyly.

"Your love, your heart and that is more valuable than anything." He answered.

"Your love is worth more to me than anything too." She smiled, happy that Helia felt the same way as she did.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but will spend the rest of my life enjoying and treasuring ever moment we have together." He used on hand and rubbed her cheek.

"Because you see me."

He smiled knowing what Flora meant. "I see you just like you see me."

"You have seen me at my best and worst. You know my strengths and weakness, my imperfections and perfections and you have accepted all of that and love me for who I really am, and not for someone I am not." Flora blushed.

"I know just like you have with me. You love me not for my title or money but for the person I really am."

Flora looked up and saw the passion and love that was meant for her and her alone. "I am glad you were my first in ever possible way." She mentioned in the terms of relationship wise.

"I am happy as well, you are my first also." He kissed her forehead. "And only."

"I love you." Both said before moving forward to receive another kiss. Parting, they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Drifting off the sleep the couple, a light glow omitted from their bodies.

* * *

_**The whole glowing thing plus the rings will be explain in the next chapter and hopefully it can clear up any confusion. **_

_**If there is any problems you PM me or review and I will get back to you when I get a chance to.**_


	5. The Rings

Flora moaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes and printed a smile on her lips, thinking about yesterday.

'_I am the girl Helia loves. The one he has loved for basically his entire life.' _She was happy at the thought especially since she has loved him since the first moment they met.

About to get up she heard Helia spoke. "My sweet, please hold still for a few more moments."

Lying still Flora moved her eyes to where the voice came from. She then saw Helia sitting beside what was once the fire pit, holding his pad in one hand while the pencil was in the other and wearing only a towel, which hugged his waist tightly.

Realizing that the blanket was not covering her and that he was drawing her naked, she blushed. "Honey, my body isn't…" She began to trail off trying to find the right words to say she wasn't pretty or confident enough to be a nude model.

Knowing what she was trying to say, he stopped and put down everything in his hand onto the ground. Walking over to Flora as she got up, he stopped her when she was about to use the blanket and wrap it around her body.

"Flora, you are marvellous." He told her. "Your body is amazing and if it was up to me, I would never want anything to hide it from me ever again but you know, I don't want other people seeing the beauty which is only meant for my eyes only." He hugged her waist. "So they will only have to settle with seeing with what I saw before last night, the beauty that shines brightly both inside and out. You are the most gorgeous and wonderful person I have ever seen or met and nothing or no one will convince me other wise of that fact."

"Oh, Helia." She was touched by what he said. "Thank you. Even though you have told me numerous times before this that I am beautiful, sometimes I felt insecure because I thought you never saw me as anything other than a friend and no guy has ever asked me."

"About that." He held his head down.

Flora hugged his neck and said. "You can tell me anything."

"Over the years a lot of guys and I mean a lot of guys wanted to ask you out but I scared them away before they got the chance to because I didn't want to see another guy with you but me." He said, embarrassed.

"How many guys have you chased away?" She asked.

"Fifteen maybe twenty or more, I think." He whispered. "I hope your not upset."

Flora smiled. "Helia, I am not upset with you and besides if those guys had gotten the chance to ask me out I would have said no because I love you. Besides every princess that came for your hand in marriage I used a little magic to mess up their chances so you won't like them."

Helia looked up and said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

"Happy birthday, my princess." He kissed her cheek.

Flora hit herself mentally, for forgetting that today was her birthday. "Thank you." She replied.

"I have your gift with me." He broke from the connection reluctantly to go into his bag. Taking out her gift he handed it to her. "I hope you love it."

"Anything from you, I would love it." Flora said as she carefully opened the gift to reveal a sterling necklace with a flower in the middle. At the centre of the flower was an amethyst stone. "It looks wonderful."

"Let me put it on for you." He suggested.

"Thank you, Helia. I will treasure it always." She handed it to him.

As he hooked the necklace around her Flora placed her right hand over her left feeling her heart beating like a drum. Touching her fingers she felt a ring. Looking at her left hand she gasped.

"What is it?" Helia asked as he finished hooking the necklace around her.

"Did you put this ring on me last night?" She asked, admiring the beauty of it.

"No I didn't but it does look familiar." He answered. Looking at his hand he saw a ring similar to Flora's own. "I have one as well."

Trying to take it off, he realized it was stuck on. "Maybe your grandparents will have an answer for us when we return to the campsite." Flora suggested.

Helia agreed. "And tonight when we are in our tent, I want to finish my drawing of you and get a chance to explore the physical beauty of my one and only love." He kissed her neck while hugging her waist.

"Helia," She blushed. "If you continue I will get a hickey."

"I want to mark you so when I'm not around everyone can see your mine." He joked while continuing to kiss her neck.

Flora moaned as she hugged his neck. "No one will ever take me away from you." She reassured him. "Just like no one would dare steal you away from me."

A few minutes later, the two parted and got dressed. Feeling the spot where Helia had kissed her, she knew it was a big one.

Removing the makeshift door they had created, the couple saw it was only six in the morning and the storm had passed. Using the voice of nature to guide them back to the campsite, they hurried.

An hour later…

Flora and Helia reached the camp grounds to see all the students and teachers gathered around an opened land.

"Students!" Professor Saladin spoke. Using a spell, his voice could be heard by everyone, clearly. "I know this isn't apart of what we had planned for today but Helia and Flora are missing and we need to find them as soon as possible."

"You mean find their dead bodies as soon as possible." Diaspro whispered from the back of the pack.

"Keep quite, you witch!" Icy hissed. "You will get us all in trouble."

"We will be slipped up into two groups." Professor Saladin continued.

"There will be no need for that, Saladin." Ms. Faragonda said. She pointed to the two teens walking towards the group.

Without hesitation the Winx and Specialist ran towards their friends and collided into them causing everyone to fall.

"Where have you two been?" Musa was the first to speak. "We were going out of our minds worried about you two."

"We fell over a cliff when we were coming back yesterday and ended up in a cave till the storm passed." Helia answered.

"I am glad to see you guys are alright." Musa mentioned as they got up.

"Me too." Stella walked up to Flora and hugged her. "I couldn't sleep last night because of how worried I was."

"Really? I thought it was because you and Brandon were doing-." Riven said.

"Riven!" Brandon yelled. "No need to be putting our business out there."

"Just saying it like it is." He muttered.

"Like your one to talk." Sky said. "Weren't you and Musa acting like bunnies in heat last night?"

"That's a story we will not get into." Musa said.

"Anyway. Enough of the sex talk." Layla said. "We were really worried you guys. If Ms. F. and Tecna hadn't knocked some sense into us we would have gone out into the storm to look for you guys."

"And we would have more than likely gotten lost ourselves." Nabu added.

"It was wise of you guys to stay." Flora said. "The storm was awful."

"Flora, what is that on your neck?" Stella grinned as she walked closer to her.

"It's a necklace Helia gave me today for my birthday." She answered.

"No, not that! Is that a hickey on your neck?"

"Let me guess another gift from Helia, today?" Sky smirked.

The couple faces turned red.

"Don't be embarrassed, you guys." Bloom said. "It just means that after so many years you two finally got together."

"And got a booty call last night."

"Riven!" Everyone yelled.

"It wasn't me." Riven said. "It was Nabu, seriously." He pointed to the young brunette.

"Sorry." Nabu said.

"Do you guys have something you would like to tell us?" Tecna asked.

"Apart from the news that Flora and I are going out and we are deeply in love, no nothing." Helia held his girlfriend's hand.

"It's about time." Timmy said. "We were beginning to think you two would never confess."

"Everyone." Ms. Faragonda said causing everyone to turn around. "Since Flora and Helia have been found we will go back to the original plan for the day."

"Everyone will go with Ms. Griffin and Griselda to conducted today's activities expect for you two." Professor Saladin pointed to the new couple. "You're Grandmother and I need to a few words with you."

"We will catch up with you guys later." Stella said.

"Happy Birthday Flora." Layla hugged her. "When we return there are some gifts in store for you." Turning to Helia. "Glad to see you're safe too." She said.

Seeing everyone leave with the two teachers, the group hugged Flora and Helia quickly before running to catch up with them.

Once they were alone, Ms. Faragonda and Saladin walked up to them.

"How are you two doing?" Ms. F. asked.

"Fine now." Flora spoke first.

"What happen yesterday?" Saladin asked.

"When we were walking back yesterday something hit us from behind causing us to fall though the barrier Ms. Griffin had created and nearly got us killed." Helia answered. "If Flora hadn't the used her powers the pit of doom would have led us to our doom."

"Glad to hear that." Ms. F. smiled. "Did anything else happen?"

"We found a cave to stay in for the night and Helia healed my back since whatever hit us affected me more than him." Flora said.

"And you two had confessed your feelings for one another, correct?" Saladin said, seeing the rings on their fingers.

"Yes." The pair answered.

"That would explain why the Rings of Souls is on your fingers." He added.

"Rings of Souls?" They questioned.

The elder couple looked at each other first before looking at the younger ones with a happy expression on their face.

"The Rings of Souls has been passed down for generations since the days of the first king of Magix." Ms. Faragonda told them.

"When the first king took over the throne, the great dragons, the two that created the entire magical universe came here as their final resting place. Before they disappeared they gave two rings to the king with the reminder of their powers in it and said, 'Only the true heir of Magix and his soulmate can get these rings. The heir and his lover most be of pure of heart and mind and would never use the rings for anything other than helping not only the people of Magix but the entire universe. Once their feelings have been reveal, only then will the rings appear and fuse the two souls to become a whole and their powers will increase.'" The professor explained.

"When the dragons disappeared, the king placed the two rings inside a magically box and hid it away never seeing them again till he met his soulmate." Ms. F. said. "Then with each generation that has past the queen would give birth to one heir, either a boy of a girl and once he or she has found that special person and confess only then will the rings will appear."

"You and I are mates for life." Flora held his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"And I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with no one but you." He hugged her waist. "I love you, Flora. Now and forever."

"I love you, Helia. Always." She hugged him as well.

Looking into each others eyes they saw the love and passion they held for one another and lend forward so their lips could be connected.

"Young love." Ms. Faragonda said to her husband as they left the two alone.

"Reminds me of us back in those days." He said.

"Yes, yes it does."


	6. The Plan

"Okay, gather around darlings!" Stella stated as she lighted the campfire.

Brandon walked over to his sunshine and sat beside her on the ground. Hugging her waist, he kissed her cheek. The sky was dark and a full moon had appeared over the campsite but it didn't shine bright enough to show Stella blushing.

"I love you, sweetie." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, honeybear." Stella cooed.

"Isn't that sweet even after three years you two still have nicknames for each other." Bloom chimed as she and Sky walked towards the couple. "We have been going out the same length of time as them and we don't have a special nickname for each other Sky."

"Our relationship is different from them, sweetie." Sky mentioned as they took a sit across from Stella and Brandon. "It's unique."

Holding hands, Sky lead forward and planted a kiss on his princess lips. "I adore you." He said honestly.

"Isn't that sweet!" A voice growled from behind them. They knew it was Icy. "As candy!"

The couple turned around while Stella and Brandon looked up to see the trix.

"Shouldn't you witches be brawling up something in your cauldrons?" Stella hissed.

"Maybe if we throw water on them they would melt." Layla's voice could be heard coming towards them. Looking they saw her along with Nabu, Musa, Riven, Helia and Flora coming towards them.

"Don't you four have something better to do?" Musa asked.

"Couldn't we just be over here to say hello?" Stormy said, trying to sound cute as she made her way towards Brandon. "Hey cutie." She touched his chin.

"Get away." He called out, boxing her hand away from him.

"You about to a died witch if you put your hand on him again." Stella growled.

"What do you see in her?" Stormy hissed as she walked back to her sisters.

"More than anything he could see in you." Musa defended her friend. "Now bounce before you end up getting hurt."

"Not without Helia!" Disapro said. "Sweetie, why don't you ditch these losers and come stay with us tonight? We could give you a night to remember."

"And scar me for the rest of my life? No way." He answered while placing his hand around Flora.

"You're with her?" Darcy howled. "Out of all the girls in the school you had to choose the-."

"The prettiest girl in the universe!" He cut her off. There was no way he was going to stand by and let them insult his girlfriend or fiancé now, remembering the rings.

"I think it's time for these witches to leave?" Nabu suggested. "Don't you think, Flora?"

"Yes, I do." She answered, getting the drift. Using her magic, she teleported them to who knows where.

"Honey, I thought you didn't prefect the spell as yet?" Helia looked at her.

"I didn't but since my powers increased when I am in a forest, I thought why not give it a shot?"

"Where did you send them?" Riven asked, enjoying the quickness from their disappearance.

"I don't know." She said. "I was thinking of water when I was casting the spell so maybe a river or a lake."

Hearing a splash, the group looked to see the trix appearing in the middle of the lake, beside them.

"It needs a little work." Timmy said.

"Just a few more practise and you will get better." Tecna chuckled as she and Timmy appeared beside everyone else.

"Flora!" Icy yelled. "You will pay for this you little bitch!"

"Over your dead body!" Layla said.

Walking out of the water, everyone but the chaperones watched as the four girls walked towards their tents and grabbed some clothes before disappearing into the woods.

"We shouldn't worry about them." Tecna mentioned. "Even if they do decide to do something, our powers are stronger than their own so it won't affect our that much."

Timmy agreed.

Sitting down, everyone turned to Flora and yelled. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks everyone." Flora thought she would have gone tone deaf from the yelling.

"We got you a little something for your big day." Musa said as she made a present appeared in front of her. "It's from me and the block head over here." She lightly knocked Riven on the head.

"Who you calling a block head?" He said.

"The same one I call a boyfriend!" She replied. "Now keep quick if you know what's good for you."

"Excuse you?" He looked pissed.

Musa leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. "Okay?" She asked, leaning back to her former position.

"Alright." He muttered while a shyly grin appeared on his face.

"Only you know how to control the beast." Brandon commented.

"And only you can deal with the queen of sunshine and shopping over there." Riven whispered.

"What was that, Riven?" Stella gave him a deadly look.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Smart boy." Sky said.

"Thank you Musa and Riven." Flora said as she took the gift.

After receiving the rest of her gifts, Flora decided to wait till later to open them and enjoy the campfire and spending quality time with her friends.

"So, you guys never told us how you got together." Bloom mentioned, looking at Helia and Flora.

"Yes, tell us how you shy birds manage to find the courage to reveal your feelings for each other?" Tecna asked.

"Simple." Helia answered. "After we were knocked off the cliff, we ended up in a cave and while we were stuck there something came over us and we shared a kiss."

"That's when we parted and revealed what we were hiding from each other for years." Flora finished the rest of the story.

"I knew you two would get together eventually." Timmy smiled. "I am happy you two are finally together."

"And it only took you two over a decade to do it!" Riven called out.

"Okay Mr. Loud Mouth." Nabu stepped in. "Since you have a lot to say, how about you tell us the story of how you and Musa got together."

"I would rather not go into that." He muttered.

"Got nothing to say now, big shot?" Musa huffed. "We got together when another guy asked me out in front of Riven. He got so jealous and before I could kindly reject the guy's offer Riven attacked him and got beat up."

"How was I supposed to know the dude knew martial arts?" Riven hissed. His pride still hurt from the embarrassing beat down.

"But look on the bright side." She smiled. "You got me in the end, didn't you?"

Riven returned the smile and placed his hand onto hers.

"I deeply care about you, Musa even if I don't show it a lot."

"I know." She hugged him. "I care about you too."

"What about you, two?" Bloom indicated to Nabu and Layla. "Remind us of how you two got together."

"We were engaged by our parents a few years back and when we first met each other I became love at first sight." Nabu simply said.

"I could have put it in better words but that about sums it up." Layla said. "PS: I love you too, babes."

"So cute!" Stella said. "You next Timmy and Tecna."

"Well…" Timmy started. "We met during the first year of high school."

"At the science club." Tecna took over. "I was the only girl in the group at the time and as soon as I walked in Timmy started mixing up the chemicals and caused the lab to explode."

"Tecna thought it was so adorable and helped me clean up the mess I had made and before you know it we were having smoothes later and started going out soon after." Timmy smiled at the memory.

"What about you, Stella?" Tecna asked.

"Me and Honey Bear met in our first year of school." She grinned.

"Stella bumped into me trying to reach her first class." Brandon added. "And when our eyes collided it seemed like time stood still and nothing else in the world mattered but the beautiful lady in front of me."

"After spending some time together we got to know each other to the point where I could image my life without him in it as my honeybunny. I love you, Brandon."

"I love you too, my beautiful Stella." He replied, hugging her tighter.

"That just leaves you two." Flora indicated to Bloom and Sky.

"We met when we were thirteen." Bloom reflected on the thought. "Sky and his parents came to Domino for a meeting and by the time we were introduced Sky was trying to be my boyfriend. My dad wanted nothing to do with him since I am his only child."

"But after I used my charm and grace he eventually said yes." Sky grinned.

* * *

"What's the plan, Icy?" Stormy asked as she and the rest of the trix stood in the middle of the forest.

"I am though with making that nature loving freak embarrassing me." Disapro growled. "First she took Helia from me then shamed me in front of the entire senior class. She and her friends are going down."

"Take a chill pill." Darcy suggested. "I got a plan."

Whispering it, Icy grinned. "I like your style."

"But it will have to wait till after the trip is over since Flora and her groupies have a better advantage of us in this area." Darcy said.

* * *

_**Okay, sorry for taking so long to update it. Just having a hard time with some stuff. Anyway, hopefully I will be able to update this story faster. **_

_**Wondering if I should do a wedding scene in this story or make a squeal. Tell me what you think.**_


	7. Bloom's Moment

Helia groaned quietly as he awoke from his slumber. Opening his eyes he sees the small army green tent he and Flora shared, sheltering them. Hearing various animals making noise brought a smile to his face.

The trip came to a climax today and after telling thier friends about thier engagment and the ring of souls they were all happy for the couple which made the pair happy also.

"Good morning, sweetie." He heard his beloved chimed. Looking down, he saw Flora opening her eyes.

"Good morning, my beautiful flower." He smiled at her. Whipping his arms around her waist, tighter, he brought her closer to him and since they were currently sharing a sleeping bag, there isn't much space for the couple to move around.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Flora sighed happily causing there already nude bodies to be pressed tightly together. "I can't believe the week has flown by so fast." She stated looking up into his wonderful blue eyes.

"I know but maybe we can find time to come here again soon." His eyes locked with her lovely jade eyes.

"Like the sound of that." She smiled.

Leaning forward, their lips connected for a very heated and passionate kiss.

* * *

Minutes after ten, Helia, Flora and their grandparents dropped just rode up into the palace driveway.

"That was a fun trip." Flora exclaimed as they got out of the limo.

"I am glad you two had fun, baby." Ms. Faragonda replied as she gave her a hug.

"Thanks to you and Grandpa." She responded. "Wish we could go back soon."

"One day but for now you guys have to focus on school since this is the last year for both of you and we have a wedding to plan shortly after graduation." Professor Saladin said.

"Grandpa." Helia whispered. "Can we talk about this later. We are tried."

"Sure." He said. "Before the ring of souls was placed on your fingers everyone at school, the palace heck even the entire Magix population knew you two are soul mates."

The statement cause the two teens to blush.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Ms. Faragonda said. "You two have a love that goes beyond time and space. It is rare and beautiful."

Saying their goodnights the younger couple took out their bags and headed to their room. Reaching Flora's room first she stopped and said. "Good night and sweet dreams."

"It will be a sweet dream since I will have you by my side." He held her hand. "Honey, ever since we confessed our feelings I don't think I can manage to be without you by my side, in my arms."

"You're so sweet." Flora said.

"You bring that out in me." He informed her. Holding her hand he led her to another room a few doors down from Helia's own. Opening it, Flora saw that all of their stuff had already moved into the room already. It looked like Helia's old room just bigger and more plants and pink.

"When, how… how did you have time to plan all of this?" She asked, almost flabbergasted.

"My parents did it. On our way home this morning I called and told them to move all of our stuff into this room. They just went the extra mile and unpacked everything for us."

"Let me guess, they were over the moon when you told them that we revealed our feelings for each other?" She asked.

"More like over the entire universe." He informed her. "My mom couldn't stop screaming when I told her and dad was yelling, 'Finally! Now hurry up and come home so you two can get married and give me a grandchild!'"

Flora giggled. "Wish I was awake to hear that."

"My entire family loves you and are just overjoyed by the fact that we are finally together."

"I love them too and so glad they accept me as the future queen of Magix. Just hope I can live up to their expectations and be a great queen."

"Honey, you will be the best queen ever. Don't worry, okay?" He kissed her check.

"Alright." Flora smiled before entering their room and locked the door.

* * *

"What's the plan, Icy?" Stormy asked as they plus Darcy sat inside their dorm room.

"First thing first. Get rid of Disapro!" She hissed. "That witch is getting on my last good nerve."

"We can use the vanishing spell on her. It requires a lot of dark magic but with the three of us we can send her away forever!" Darcy hissed.

"Evil!" Icy said. "I like it. We can use the Book of Enchantment I stole a few years back to get the chant for the spell."

"Wait is that the spell that teleports persons to the Omega Dimension?" Stormy asked.

Darcy nodded. "Never thought we would use the spell on one of our own but what most be done shall be done."

The Next Day…

Flora and Helia spelt peacefully with Helia's arms wrapped around his love's waist and her head resting on his muscular chest. Her hands placed on his rock hard abs and both hairs were totally a mess.

It was Saturday so the teenagers had the entire day to catch up on their sleep.

* * *

Bloom walked though Magix till she pinpointed the restaurant Sky had text her to meet him.

Wearing her usually outfit she made sure everything was alright before going in. Smiling she saw Sky waiting at the door for her.

"Hey Sky. What was so important that I had to come here on such short notice?" Bloom asked.

"It's a date." He replied.

"A date?" She questioned as he closed the door behind her. She looked around to see the place deserted. "Sky, what's going on?" She turned around to see him on one knee and a ring in his hand.

"Bloom, I love you so much and over the years you have made life worth living to the fullest. You gave me so many things and opened my eyes to a world I thought could never exist for me. Would you do me the honour of becoming my queen?"

Bloom was at a lost for words and started to cry. She moved her head to say yes and smiled. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She managed to yell a few seconds later.

Sky slid the ring on her finger and got up to interlock his hands around her waist. "Thank you for having me."

"No!" Bloom replied. "Thank you for having me. I know I am not the easiest person to deal with and you manage to put up with all my faults and imperfections. I love you, Sky!"

"I love you too Bloom." Taking her to a seat by the window, Bloom reflected on how the pair first met.

Flashback

_A thirteen year old Bloom stood outside with her parents and several bodyguards awaiting some prince and his parents._

"_Mom, why do I have to be here?" Bloom called out. "It's not like I will be in the meeting with you guys." _

_Her mother replied. "Honey, we know that but the king and queen is bringing their son to meet you so try and be nice."_

_Bloom stickled out her tongue. "I don't want to spend time with no boy. I want to go play with my best friend Stella besides boys are gross and stupid sometimes." _

"_Let's hope she will be saying that when she's sixteen and hit puberty." Her father muttered. _

"_Dear!" His wife hit him gently. "Unless you want your daughter to be happy and produce an heir to the throne then don't say such things." _

_Seeing a helicopter coming down onto the lawns of the Domino Place Bloom waited till it was opened to reveal a fourteen year old Prince Sky and his parents. _

_Her breath stopped and her heart began to beat rapidly. 'Maybe not all boys are gross after all.' She thought. _

_Sky flashed her a grin and a blush imprinted on his face as he and his family walk towards them._

'_She is so beautiful!' Sky thought. _

_Bloom blushed too and failed to notice her mother looking at her. _

'_Her first crush.' She thought. _

End Flashback

Sitting down, she said. "I can't wait to tell Stella and the girls this."

"How about after lunch you tell them?" Sky asked, taking a sit across from Bloom.

"Sorry, it's just that they are like my best friends. Heck apart from you, them and the guys I have no other friends." Bloom said.

"So before you started Magix High, you had no friends at all?" Sky seemed a bit surprised by this.

"I had Stella. She and I met in prep school, first grade. This guy was pulling on one of my pigtails and troubling me then Stella came over and beat him up and from that day forward she and I have been inseparable."

"Shall we eat, my lady?" Sky asked seeing the waiter coming their way.

"Yes you my kind sir." Bloom replied.

Ordering their foods, Sky glanced over to his bride to be and thought of all the things he had planned today and hoped she loved them.


	8. New Information

Hearing her phone vibrate on the night table beside her, Flora groaned softly while quickly opening her eyes. Getting out of bed, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist bringing her back down and Helia's face nuzzled in her neck.

"Honey, it could be someone important calling." Flora cooed as she landed on the bed.

"I want to spend the whole day with you in my arms." He moved from her neck and whispered in her ear. "Good morning sweetie."

"More like good afternoon." She indicated to the clock which showed that it was fifth teen after two.

"I can't believe we slept though the day." Helia chuckled while sitting up in the bed.

Flora did the same and the two lovers mimic each others movements and moved forward to share a kiss.

Feeling the kiss getting more heated and her phone continuing to ring, she parted and said. "Let me get rid of whoever is calling."

"Alright." He sighed. Letting her go, she leaned over to the night table and took up the mobile. Seeing Bloom's name flash across the screen, Flora answered it while positing herself to rest on the headboard of the bed. "Hey Bloom." She finally answered.

"_Flo, guess what? Sky and I are getting married! He proposed this morning." _The fire princess's voice could be heard loudly though the phone.

"Congrats." Flora smiled. "I know you two will be happy together."

"_Thanks. Now we have another matter to discuss. Why didn't you tell me and the girls you two were getting married tomorrow?" _Bloom asked.

"What?" Flora yelled. "Helia and I only returned to the palace last night. We haven't even discuss a wedding date or anything yet."

"What?" Helia yelled, looking at his flower princess, puzzled.

"_Well that's not what your parents plus The Magix's Times said." _Bloom mentioned. _"It said that, 'The king and queen had revealed yesterday that Prince Helia and his fiancé, Flora will be getting married before sunset tomorrow at the palace. It is expected to be one of the biggest weddings the universe has ever seen.'"_ She quoted.

"Bloom, can you and the girls come to the palace. I need to have a talk with my parents." Flora said.

"_No biggie and we were on our way there anyway. The king and queen called us and the guys to come over and take measurements for the tux and dresses." _Bloom informed her.

"Thanks." Flora quickly hung up the phone.

"What did Bloom say?" Helia asked, looking very confused.

"She said that your parents plan us a wedding for tomorrow." She got out of bed. "We need to have a little talk with them now."

"Seriously! My parents are something else." Helia got up as well.

Snapping her fingers Flora covered her and Helia's nude bodies with their usual clothing.

* * *

Walking into the throne room, the couple saw two figures sitting on the thrones.

One was a male, about six feet high, had long blue hair and dark brown eyes. Buff in body and fair in complexion, he was Helia's father. While the lady that sat next to him was about five, one, slim in figure, had beautiful blonde hair, reaching down to her waist, baby blue eyes and a fair complexion, she was the current queen of Magix and Helia's mother.

"Hello darlings." The queen said as she rose from the throne and walked to the young couple.

"Mother, why didn't you tell us about the wedding?" Helia asked. "Flora and I were kind of waiting till school was over before discussing it."

"I know baby but your father and I thought it would be best to have it tomorrow, on a Sunday then when summer comes around you two can go on a two month honeymoon and enjoy yourselves."

"But-." Flora said before the king cut her off.

"The school term will be over in a few weeks so we thought this would be the best time to have it." He mentioned. "I know you two must be disappointed by us rushing this."

"But you have to see that we have been waiting for over a decade for you two to finally reveal your feelings for one another." The queen finished his sentence.

"We have something to tell you." The king said. Indicating to a room near by the four walked into it before locking the door and soundproofing the room so no one could hear.

The room they went into was an office with only a bookcase and two chairs placed around a wooden desk.

The king removed a large red book from the book case which caused the stone wall beside the case to move to reveal a dimly lit pathway.

"Follow me please." The queen spoke. The couple nodded.

Following her with the king walking behind them, they walked till reaching a large room with paintings of every king and queen of Magix.

"Wow." Helia said.

Taking a seat the older couple began to explain.

"You see," The king started off in a husky tone. "The first day when you two met was the day we found out that Flora would be Magix's future queen."

"But how?" Flora asked.

"Well," The queen spoke. "On that day we were in the palace throne room when an image of the two nymphs appearing and showed us a picture of your two getting married and told us we should prepare for what would be the uniting of the most powerful couple in the magical dimension."

"The one that will not only defend our planet but the universe from a group known as the Wizards of the Black Circle. They also mention that the future queen and her friends will come from a long line of fairies, creatures that were thought to have died off when the Wizards first attacked our realm." The king informed them.

"Fairies?" Flora said. "I have only read about them but I never thought of them to have still been around."

"That's were your wrong, my dear." The queen explained. "When the first king ruled Magix, fairies along with witches were all over the place, in every corner of the galaxy but out of those fairies there were only eight that were Enchantix Fairies, the highest fairy form at the time. Then one day the wizards came and attacked them. Killing seven of them they were prepared to kill the eighth before executing all of their offspring's and the remaining fairies that roamed the planets." She took a deep breath before continuing. "That was before the first king of Magix came and defended her… and that's where their eyes locked and fell head over heels in love with each other."

"After saving her and carrying her into his hideaway to nurse back to health that's where the two confess their love for one another and the rings the great dragons had given to the first king appeared and give them increase strengthen." The king informed them. "And with the increase in strength and power they were able to lock the wizards away…"

"That's great but if fairies and witches were up and about back in those time why do they only seem like a fairytale now?" Helia asked.

"Well you see." His mother answered. "A couple years after the war, three witches came and wanted to kill all the fairies because they were stronger and more attractive than them. So the first queen cast a spell to stop them but before they had died in fight the witches cased a spell so that persons of fairy heritage couldn't unlock their forms including the queen. So in order to make it more balance the queen with the power from the rings made it so that the fairies could use their basic powers and cast spells and stuff."

"That amazing and everything but how those that explain why you want the wedding for tomorrow." Flora mentioned.

"The nymphs also informed us that the wizards will be coming back soon and in order to protect the realms, the great dragons that now resides in the afterlife will use the powers in the Rings of Souls to unlock the forms of the fairies with the purest hearts and entrust the six strongest fairies with the most powerful form so far to defend us, Belevix." The queen told them.

"And in order for their powers to be unlocked, the most powerful fairy now, which is you; Flora will have to share a kiss with her soul mate as husband and wife." The king added.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Helia's mother got up. "But here is a book with the fairy forms in it." She took the book that her husband had and gave it to Flora.

Flora took the book and look to Helia. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I can't image anyone else as my wife, lover, and mother of my child but you, Flora." He looked to her with love and passion in his eyes. "You are my best friend and soul mate for all eternity and to have you as my bride would be an honour which I treasure, always."

Flora was touched by what Helia has said and started to cry. "My love for you stretches beyond life, space, and time. I can't picture spending the rest of my life and beyond loving and fighting beside anyone but you."

"I love you, so much." Helia caressed her cheek.

"I love you too." She yield to his touch and once their eyes locked, all the love and passion that they shared for each other could be seen.

Moving closer to one another, their lips continued and revealed a love that only those two shared, that only those two would comprehend truly and others would envy, a love that transcend time and space.

* * *

**I know that in an eariler chapter that it was mention that there was no witches or faries but in order to compelete the story, I decieded to change it. **

**If anyone has a problem, it doesn't hurt to review or pm me.**


	9. The Transformation

Feeling a slight chill, Disapro woke up to see herself in a very usual position.

The sixteen year old was slanged over an ogre's shoulder. Her arms and legs were bonded with rope and mouth duck taped. Trying to move, she heard the ogre stop and yelled. "Stop moving woman!"

"Knut, turn around." Icy's ordered him.

Doing with his master told him, the ogre turned around so Disapro could be facing them.

"Glad to see your awake." Darcy grinned.

"The spell must have been as strong as we thought seeing as she woke up so soon." Stormy pointed out.

"Wow genius." Icy said sarcastically while walking up to Disapro. Removing the tape from her mouth she was going to continue till…

"You bitches! Where the heck am I and why am I been tied up and in the arms of this smelly ogre?" The blonde princess yelled.

Icy slapped her. "Isn't it clear, idiot? Your in the Omega Dimension."

"But why? What did I do for you three to put me here?" She questioned while trying to break free from the ropes.

"Why?" Stormy chuckled. "You were getting in the way and we need you out of the way."

"You are getting to be a pest and you know what we do to insects?" Darcy asked.

"You wouldn't!" Disapro yelled.

"We would." Icy laughed.

"But we are sisters and mom and dad would kill you if they found out you executed their baby girl." She cried.

"No, they hate you." Stormy informed her. "Knut, put her down."

The ogre did as told and threw her to the floor. Icy walking up to her with a maniacal expression stopped and gasped.

"What is it, Icy?" Darcy asked. "Hurry up and freeze her. We need to get back to Magix to stop that wedding."

"I know but look at these hotties." She pointed to four men behind Disapro, frozen. Their outfits were that of rockers. With the tight black, leather clothing and black chokers. "Their power is off the charts. Maybe they could help us get rid of Flora and get total control over Magix if we free them."

"Icy, I don't know about that." Darcy commented. "I have a bad feeling about them."

"No one asked you." Icy kicked Disapro aside and placed her hands onto the block of ice surrounding the four men. "I am going to unfreeze them."

"What?" Stormy and Darcy yelled.

"Master," Knut quivered. "Please don't do this. I am getting a negative vibe from them."

"Shut up!" Icy froze Knut in a block of ice.

Placing her hands back onto the ice she unfroze them.

Four men groaned as they walked out from what use to be their prison.

One had pink hair in a Mohawk style with lilac eye shadow. He wore a studded shirt and a long black skirt with cufflinks and chains. The other, light in skin colour had a cowboy hat over his shoulder length blonde hair. The third dark in skin tone, wore a red and grey long-sleeved shirt with leather pants. His hair braided and tied up in a pigtail. He had a lip to chin size goatee and his eyes black. Last but not least stood a shoulder length red head with black eyes and fair complexion.

"Men," The red head said. "Finally after two millennia we are free and it's all thanks to these ladies right here." He indicated to Icy, Stormy, Darcy, and Disapro.

"And I know the prefect way to reward them." The blonde grinned.

The four teens looked at each other before looking at the wizards.

"You have no idea who you are messing with." Icy hissed.

"No! You have no idea who you're messing with." The red hair smirked.

Using their powers they pinned the four girls onto the floor.

* * *

Wearing a white tuxedo, Helia stood in front of a group of five hundred people, in the middle of the palace garden. There were up to fifty paparazzi surrounding the beautifully decorated two acre rose garden. To his left was his best man, Timmy and his groomsman Sky, Riven, Nabu and Brandon and to his right was Layla, the maid of honour, the bridesmaids Bloom, Musa, Tecna and Stella and his bride Flora.

She wore a white strapless princess dress with floral beading imprinted at the top, a small silver crown and diamond earrings.

From the moment she walked down the isle, he couldn't take his eyes off her and once she reached him, Helia wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let her go.

Flora yield into his embraced, enjoying the warmth and love she was getting from him. Since the moment their eyes locked it felt like no one was there but the two of them.

Once they had signed the paper and the pastor said 'You may kiss the bride.' Flora didn't hesitate and used one hand to wrap around his neck while the other was placed on his cheek then the two leaned forward and clashed their lips onto one another's.

Half the females in the audience plus Flora and the rest of the Winx started to light up.

Helia never parted lips with his love as the kiss got more heated. He closed his eyes enjoying the touch of the beauty in front of him.

Once they parted both opened their eyes and whispered, "I love you." To each other.

"What's going on here?" Voices could be heard from the audience and the couple looked to see some of the females in what the King and Queen had informed them earlier was the first form of a fairy.

Helia looked at Flora and the rest of the Winx to see that they were in their Beleivix form.

Since the Winx and Specialist had been informed of what would happen today, they weren't freaked out like everyone else. The guys walked over to their girlfriends and embraced them as the King and Queen explained what was going on.

* * *

Oregon hissed as he and the other wizards drew up their pants. He felt a power surge coming from Magix.

Looking at the other men who were fixing themselves up, he asked, "Did you feel that?"

"Yes, I sense the powers of fairies." Durman growled.

"Men, it is time to finish what we started all those millennia's ago." The red head grinned as he looked at the Trixs who were worn out, nude and emotionally broken. "You four have out lived your usefulness." He sent four energy balls their way and killed them.


	10. It's Over

Flora stood at the top of the alter still in her fairy form and embraced in Helia's arms. Listening to the queen and king explained what was going on.

Closing his eyes Helia heard a female's voice talking to him. "Did you hear that?" He asked Flora with his eyes still closed.

"Hear what?" She asked.

"Close your eyes and focus." He told her.

Flora did as told and heard a female's voice saying. "Looking into your heart and use your powers to let them believe and to also unlock the knowledge of your powers."

Opening their eyes, the couple look over at their friends to see them smiling a little.

"Did you guys hear that also?" She asked.

Bloom nodded. "I heard her."

"And I know what we need to do." Stella said.

"Let's use our Belevix powers to help sooth the people's confusion." Tecna mentioned.

Everyone agreed. Tapping into their powers, the girls got everyone to believe which only increased their powers.

"How cute!" A voice chuckled above them.

Looking up, everyone saw the Wizards of the Black Circle hovering above them.

The red head sent several energy balls at the crowd at the wedding.

Riven saw one of them heading towards him and Musa and quickly pushed her out of the way.

"Riven!" Musa yelled, landing on the ground. Seeing the ball hit him, the music fairy cried before flying to him. Holding him into her arms, she noticed bruises all over his body.

"Oh Musa." Riven groaned. "Are you all right?"

Seeing his eyes open to reveal pain and hurt. "You're the one that's hurt and you're asking me if I'm all right?" She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Musa." He placed a hand on her cheek.

Tears began to form from Musa's eyes and fell onto Riven's face.

"Something from behind hit her and sent Musa and Riven flying.

Riven got up and saw Musa lying on the ground. Seeing a sword on the floor, he grabbed it and attacked the wizard with blonde hair.

He dodges and Riven fell to the ground. Looking up he saw Musa attacking him.

Attacking him from behind, he used the sword and sent it straight threw the wizards side. Musa used a spell and destroyed him.

Musa flew down to Riven who quickly embraced her once her feet landed on the floor. "I was so scared, Riven." She admitted. "Don't do that to me again."

He kissed her lips to shut her up.

* * *

Bloom flew upwards to see that everyone but the Winx and Specialists lying on the ground.

"Bloom, look out!" Stella yelled from behind. Looking up the red head saw Oregon about to attack her.

Bloom easily dodges and called out a spell.

Seeing the wizard bat it away with no problem, she frowned.

Stella flew up from behind and attacked him causing the red head to fall.

Brandon looked up to see the wizard falling onto the floor and took out his sword.

He along with Sky ran to attack him.

Oregon sees the Princes and jumped to dodge them. Sky then took out a laser gun from his jacket and fires it, hitting him directly to the back.

He fell to the ground and Brandon used his foot to kick him sky high before he fell to the ground. Stella saw her boyfriend kick the wizard sending upwards and she along with Bloom used convergence to execute him.

"We are starting to get the hang of this Believix thing." Bloom smiled as they flew down to the ground to be grated by their boyfriends.

* * *

Nabu and Timmy looked up to see energy balls coming towards them and pushed Tecna and Layla out of the way.

"Timmy!" Tecna yelled seeing him on the ground.

"Nabu!" Layla saw another energy ball heading towards him. Flying towards him she kicked it away. Taking up Nabu she flew upwards to be greeted by Durman.

"Hey sweet thing." The wizard grinned.

Nabu woke up to hear him call Layla 'sweet thing.' Using his foot he kicked the wizard in the balls.

"Layla throw me up." Nabu whispered to her. "Threw me up and then attack."

"What?" Layla questioned.

"Please, my sweet. Do if for me." He looked up into her eyes. She understood.

"You're going to pay for that, you bastard." The wizard yelled.

Layla threw Nabu upwards causing Durman to look up at Nabu. Layla attacked knocking him to the ground. Nabu slowly falls to the ground to attack him only for the wizard to dodge it.

Tecna attacked him which sent him back to the ground and Timmy delivered the final blow.

Layla and Tecna combined their powers and disposed of his body.

Nabu saw Layla and Tecna fly to the ground and ran to his girlfriend. Layla smiled when he took her into his arms and wrapped her waist tightly.

Resting her head on his chest, she heard him say, "You did great, Layla."

"So did you." She replied. Looking up she was greeted by his lips.

Timmy walked up to Tecna and the two exchanged a smile. "Glad to see your safe." Timmy embraced her.

"Thanks to you." Tecna returned the embrace.

"I love you, Tecna." Timmy said.

"I love you too." Tecna rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Flora looked up to see a wizard with brunette hair and tan skin grinning at her like a prevent.

He flew down to the couple who were in a tight embrace and attacked. Flora pushed Helia out of the way before flying upwards. The wizard flew up to meet Flora and grabbed her.

"You're cute." He leaned forward to kiss her. Flora pushed her head away to avoid his lips and sent an energy blast making him release her.

Helia looked up and saw the wizard leaning forward to Flora. His flower princess. Seeing him let her go, his blood boiled seeing another man focusing himself onto his love.

Using his powers he sent a lighting attack to shock the man.

"Wow!" Flora said. "I didn't know Helia could shoot lighting."

Helia shoot another one to the wizard's direction and this time Flora amplified it and this time he fell down to the ground. Casting a spell, she teleported him to limbo, a realm where no one has ever escaped from.

Flora flew down to Helia and smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am." She replied. Feeling his arms around her waist, Flora hugged his neck and asked. "Since when do you know how to produce lighting?"

"A few moments ago." He told her. "Seeing him focus himself onto you sent me over the edge No one is supposed to kiss you but me." He nuzzled her neck.

"This is some way to celebrate our wedding day." Flora joked.

"I know but at least we along with everyone else will never forget it." He looked up to be face to face with his wife.

"I love you, Prince Helia." She cooed.

"I love you too, Princess Flora." He exclaimed.

"Princess Flora." She grinned. "I am officially a princess but I know I was and will forever be your princess."

"Since the moment we met you had become my princess and don't you ever forget it."

They stood pressed against each other in a tight hug looking at each other with love and passion in their eyes.

"We should wake up everyone now." She indicated to the numerous people that had collapsed onto the floor.

"Soon I have one thing to do first." He told her.

"What?" Flora turned to him.

Helia enveloped her lips with his and shared a heated and passionate kiss.

* * *

_**This was supposed to be the last chapter but if anyone wants me to continue feel free to ask and pitch in any ideas. **_


	11. Seven Years Later

Flora was passing up and down the hospital room doing heavy breathing. Wearing a light blue hospital grown, she wanted nothing more than to get out of there and go back to her home with Helia.

"I want to push!" Flora yelled. Stopping she turned to her husband.

"Honey," Helia, who was sitting on the bed got up and hugged his wife.

He was wearing long blue jeans and a light blue shirt underneath the blue hospital gown that the doctors had given to him.

"Don't honey me." She cried. "I need to push. Where the hell are does doctors?"

"They will be here soon." Helia reminded her. "They said you need to be fully dilated before you can push."

"You don't know how painful it is to keep in a baby!" She yelled. "Get me the juice!"

"Flora, I thought you didn't want it?"

"Yeah, that was before I had something pushing out of me. I need the juice."

"Clam down… awww!" He yelled when Flora started to squeeze his hand.

"Whatever the doctors are here or not, the baby is coming out now." She cried.

Helia removed his hand from Flora's hold and ran to the doorway. "The queen needs attention, now!"

Five doctors and six nurses ran into the room immediately.

Two doctors assisted Flora to the bed and spread her legs opened.

Helia hated that other persons were seeing what was mean for his eyes only but knew it was only one time since they weren't going back for another one.

He walked to his loves right side and tried to comfort her though the pain.

"Okay, your highness." A female doctor called out. "Push!"

No one had to tell her twice. She made three pushes before the baby came fully out of her.

"Congrats, it's a girl!" The same female doctor informed the couple.

Flora breathed heavily as her eyes locked onto the infant with short curly blue hair, slightly tan skin that was covered with a slim like substance and blood.

"A girl?" Helia smiled at his flower princess.

"A girl." Flora rested her head on the pillow. She was so relived that it was over.

One of the nurses cut the cord before giving it to another nurse to clean off.

Helia was watching carefully as they handed his daughter over to several different people before wrapping her in a pink blanket.

Handing her to him, a nurse said. "She is a very healthy baby."

He took the infant and held her close to his chest.

"Okay, your highness. It's time to push again?" A male doctor ordered.

"What?" Flora eyes widen.

"Is there another one?" Helia asked, taking his eyes off the child.

"No. we need to get the placenta out." The doctor replied.

The couple let out a sigh of relief. They had only brought things for one child not two or three.

Flora did as the doctor instructed and pushed. A few seconds later the placenta was delivered and after the medical staff checked Flora and the baby again to make sure they were alright, they left.

Flora rested on her side to face Helia and her daughter.

"She looks so beautiful." She said.

"Very beautiful. Just like her mother." Helia looked at the baby again and smiled.

"She looks like her daddy." She pointed out.

"But has the eyes of her mom." He stated seeing the infant open her eye lids to reveal to beautiful jade gems.

"Ow." Flora groaned, rubbing her belly.

"What's the matter? Do I need to call the doctors?" Helia became worried.

"No, it's just a little pain. The doctors said I would experience a little pain after birth."

"Get some sleep, my love. When you wake up we can name her." Helia suggested.

"How about Lily or Rose?" Flora asked. "I like those names."

"So do I," Helia leaned down to kiss her. Parting, he suggested. "How about her first name be Lily and middle name Rose or better yet we could hyphenate it."

"I would like that last part." Flora nodded. Yawning, she felt her love kiss her lips once more as her eyes started to shut. "I love you, Helia."

"I love you too, my sweet Flora."

"I love you Lily." She stated.

"Do-da." The baby called out as her arms rested out to Helia's hair and dragged it.

"Oh." He chuckled. "I think she understood you."

"Yeah, and I can see that in the future she is going to be a daddy's girl." Flora opened her eyes again and glanced at the father and daughter.

"Maybe." He kissed her forehead.

"Maybe?" Flora questioned. "She is going to have you wrapped around her little fingers."

"No, I don't want to spoil her." He looked down at his baby and cooed. "I love you too, Lily."

Flora reached out and touched her daughter as her eyes started to close again.

Helia kissed Flora's hand. Seeing her drifted off to sleep he smiled.

His family was now completed. He has a beautiful wife and best friend, his parents, ten great friends and now a beautiful daughter.


End file.
